What about Me?
by Vetti-luvs-2-race
Summary: Amey is new to L.A. Jesse meets her first and falls for her, unfortunatley Amey only see's him as a friend. But what about Dom? She finds Dom delicious, he thinks the same of her. What about Jesse? Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of TFATF characters. I only own Amey so far...I might add some more  
made up characters that i should own but, right now i only own Amey. I do not own TFATF, and i do not  
take any credit for it....okay enough of the disclaimer....  
Amey Torres was new to Los Angeles, new to California. She was from  
St. George, Utah. The town of mormons, hicks, and stoners. She had lived in Las Vegas  
for a bit, but after a few evil ex-boyfriends and run in with cops her parents  
had completely disowned her, so she decided to get as far away from them as she could.  
She was half hispanic, half norweigen. She had deep almond shape and colored eyes,   
dark red brown hair, but her flaw was that she was pale, and just wouldn't tan.  
When she told them what she was they would laugh and then walk away.   
"Dammit, now where do I go..." Amey's voice trailed off, she was driving in circles  
just trying to find the whereabouts of the college she was supposed to be attending.  
She pulled off and sat to think. Well I don't know if I chose the right town, I mean  
it's no diffrent then Vegas only windier...hmm....  
"Need some help?" A man with brown blone hair, and the bluest of blue eyes, pulled over and asked.  
"Is it really that obvious?" She smiled.  
"Sort of. So where you going?" He asked. She noted his car was a white Jetta  
with blue stickers all over it...she also realized that she knew jack shit about  
cars.  
"L.A.U."She said simply.  
"Oh well you are pretty close. Just go three blocks that way." He pointed with a cigarette.  
"Wow..." Amey looked at her wheel.  
The guy pulled over ahead of her and got out...  
If he trys to assault me, I know self-defense.....Amey repeated in her head.  
"I'm Jesse." Jesse smiled big.  
"I'm Amey." She shook his hand.  
"You new?" He wondered.  
"yeah, just moved in from Vegas." She looked about and at the clock, 3:15.  
"Hmm...okay, well i better let you go to you're college." He winked.  
"Toodles." she smiled.  
"Later." He walked away.  
Wow, a possible friend. Not a boyfriend I could never like him like that...Amey drove off.  
****WITH JESSE****   
"Yo, Dom I just met this cool chic today. Her name is Amey, and new to L.A!" Jesse exploded.  
"Cool." Dom was busy at his car.  
"She is going to go to L.A.U" Jesse smiled big.  
"That's cool Jesse." Dom was now under the car.  
"Can we go visit her?" Jesse pleaded.  
"Now?" Dom rolled out.  
"Yeah, " Jesse raised his hands.  
"Alright." Dom wiped off his hands, and grabbed himself a beer.  
****BACK WITH AMEY****  
What should I do tonight? Amey was setting up her dorm. Her roomate wasn't  
there yet, so she just decided to make it a bit more homey. She flipped on the T.V and flopped on the bed.  
"And today in news....." the T.V went on.  
"Damn, the stuff here is no better at home, I mean in Vegas." she slipped, as the doorbell rang.  
My roomie? She guessed, opening the door.  
"Jesse?" She laughed.  
"Hey Amey." Jesse smiled.  
"What you doin here? How did you get the right dorm?" Amey couldn't stop laughing.  
"I asked the front desk, this place is like a hotel but nicer....oh yeah. Amey this is Dominic Toretto. Dominic this is Amey."  
Jesse introduced.  
"Amey Torres. Please to meet you, Dominic." Amey was secretly drooling over Dominic.  
He was just so gorgeus! Specially his big brown eyes.  
"Hey." Dominic gave a little wave.  
Amey smiled.  
****IN DOM'S MIND****  
Wow, she is such a hottie, but Jesse likes her, no way Dom. No way are you going to fall for her.  
Besides Mia said Letty would be back in a year....No way Dom....  
****BACK TO LIFE****  
"So youse mind on showing me around? Meeting some people?" Amey took both Dom's and   
Jesse's hands.  
They both smiled.  
  
N/A: Hey wassup? Nuttn here, just to introduce me, i'm me!! Let's just call me, 'me' for now!  
Hope you like my story! Please Review!!! So what you been up too? I just watched TFATF for the millionth time!!!  
i'll go now! 


	2. Finding out

N/A: how's it going? You all like my story? My stupid computer won't let me do paragraphs!! GRR!  
  
Amey couldn't help but stare at Dom, but she noted that he was staring back.  
  
He looks to good to be true! Amey giggled.  
  
"What the?" Dom looked at her.  
  
"Sorry, secret emotion." Amey laughed somemore.  
  
"So what we doing tonight?" Jesse looked directly at Amey.  
  
"Should we show her our talents?" Dom questioned.  
  
"In my car?" Jesse asked.  
  
In my car? What are they talking about? I hope they don't decide to go off to smoke weed or anything. Amey contemplated in her head.  
  
"Well here we go." Jesse smiled big for Amey.  
  
They arrived at this alley with a lot of nice looking cars. Honda Civics, Mitsubishi's, Fords, all sorts. Amey loved each and every one of them. As they stepped out of the car many whistles and 'oh babys' were heard by Amey. Which made her laugh.  
  
"Just ignore them." Jesse put his arm around here. In which Amey panicked inside, but dealt with it.  
  
Amey laughed at Jesse's remark.  
  
"So what is you're talent?"Amey was curious.  
  
"We race cars for money." Dom shrugged.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, we win almost everytime. Dom is a pro racer." Jesse winked.  
  
"Hey Jesse why don't you get us in on the money." Dom asked him.  
  
"Sure, Dom" Jesse walked off.  
  
"So, Amey. How you doin?" Dom eyed her, very obviously.  
  
"I'm good." Amey shook her head.  
  
Dom smiled.  
  
Amey's heart melted.  
  
"Hey peeps!" Some chic wearing sluttish clothing walked up.  
  
"Hey Maria." Dom nodded.  
  
"Oh god, i'd better leave, seeing you guys eying each other like that is enough to make a single girl sick." Maria pranced off.  
  
Dom, and Amey both went bright red as Jesse walked back.  
  
"huh? Why are you to both red?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Jesse we need to talk." Dom pushed Jesse aside.  
  
****IN AMEY'S MIND****  
  
Well I wonder what they are talking about. Amey wondered, as she was walking around, eying all the cute guys around. She looked back, Dom was moving his hands around, and Jesse was nodding.  
  
****WITH DOM AND JESSE****  
  
"So Jesse, you like Amey?" Dom began.  
  
"Yeah." Jesse nodded.  
  
"I mean, like her as in friend, like her as in fuck her and go, or like her as I won't do anything to hurt her." Dom asked.  
  
"I like her as a friend, and more." Jesse just said.  
  
"Oh." Dom's head went down.  
  
"Why Dom, how do you like her?" Jesse got with the problem.  
  
"The same way." Dom said softly.  
  
"Oh shit." Jesse was now fully into the conversation.  
  
"Yeah. Speaking of Amey, she disapeared." Dom looked into the crowd.  
  
"Amey?" Jesse sped up rushing about looking for her.  
  
N/A-  
  
How are you liking my story? I hope you like it!!!!!!!  
  
Please review! 


	3. On the starting line

N/A- Hows it going? I went to jazz class tonight to learn a dance from Cats. I want to see the movie Triple X so badddd! It has Vin Diesel in it!! *drools* Oopsy! Anyway, my story.  
  
****WITH AMEY****  
  
Amey looked back only to find that Dominic and Jesse were away from the car. They had disapeared. Now where in the hell did those two go? Amey looked about.  
  
She decided to walk back to the car, to see if they came back, they had too.  
  
****WITH DOM AND JESSE****  
  
"Dominic! Where is she?" Jesse whined.  
  
"I don't know Jesse," Dom started and looked back at the car, and spotted her, "There she is, by the car." Dom pointed.  
  
Jesse and Dom walked back to the car, to Amey. They both knew they had to talk to her, together and seperatly. Personally Dom didn't want Jesse getting to Amey first. Or maybe he did.  
  
"Amey we got to talk." Dom and Jesse said at the same time.  
  
"Go ahead Dom." Jesse smiled swiftly.  
  
"Alright." Dom watched Jesse walk away to talk to Maria.  
  
****WITH DOM AND AMEY****  
  
"So Dominic," Amey started.  
  
"Dom please." Dom interupted.  
  
"What's the emergengcy?" Amey asked.  
  
"Well what do you think of Jesse?" Dom decided that was the best approach.  
  
"Well he's a nice guy. If I had known him a bit longer, i'd say he was like an older brother. But I haven't known him that long, so I really can't say." Amey smiled.  
  
"So big brother like? Anything more?" Dom pushed.  
  
"No, he seems like a sweetheart and all, but he's just not right for me." Amey shrugged.  
  
"Hey, let me go get you a Corona. Be back." Dom walked off, bumping in to Jesse on the way, telling him it was his turn.  
  
****WITH JESSE AND AMEY****  
  
"Amey...." Jesse walked up.  
  
Amey smiled.  
  
"So how do you like Dom?" Jesse asked.  
  
Now where is this going? Amey wondered.  
  
"Well, he's a razor guy, and..." Amey wouldn't finish.  
  
"and?" Jesse pushed.  
  
"Cute." Amey mumbled.  
  
"So you think Dom is cute? This news is good." Jesse was heartbroken, but tried not to show it.  
  
"Yeah. And those eyes. Oh those eyes." Amey got into the conversation.  
  
"Oh." Jesse put his head down.  
  
"Oh i'm sorry, i'm blabering on." Amey apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's not you thats the problem, it's my A.D.D. I can barely hold still unless i'm with an engine." Jesse explained.  
  
"I didn't know that." Amey was interested. Jesse could tell that.  
  
"Yeah, i'm a engine engeneer in Dom's garage." Jesse went into further.  
  
Amey looked in the distance, Dom was coming back with three Corona's.  
  
"Dom's back." Amey told Jesse.  
  
"With our beer." Jesse looked satisfied.  
  
Dom looked at Jesse, and Jesse's eyes told Dom that he was sad.  
  
"Here you all are. Three Corona's nice and iced." Dom passed them out.  
  
Amey took off the cap, and guzzled down.  
  
"Whoa you sure can take liquor." Jesse's eyes widened.  
  
"No, it's just beer." Amey shrugged.  
  
Dom shrugged as well.  
  
"So you guys ready to show me a party?" Amey looked at the racers.  
  
"Dom are you ready?" Jesse looked up.  
  
"Oh yeah." Dom got into the white Jetta, and zoomed to the starting line.  
  
"The racers tonight, are Dominic, Edwin, and Johnny Tran!." Hector announced to the watchers.  
  
"They all look pretty good." Amey looked over at Jesse.  
  
"Looks can be decieving. You see Edwin? He races okay, but his mind is always on the girls. And Tran? He is a good racer, i'll tell you that, but he is too careless at times. But Dom? He knows how to win." Jesse explained.  
  
Hector made as the referee, and signaled them to go.  
  
N/A- Who wins? See in the next chapter, in which i hope to have up by Wensday. oh yeah, Ames? Love ya name! That happens to be my name too, Amy at least. Maybe you are right about Dom and Amey.....DUMDUMDUM! Please Review! 


	4. Kiss

N/A- I just went swimming, now i'm all sunburnt! EEEEEEEE! This is going to be somewhat a short chapter!  
  
Amey watched Dom zoom off in Jesse's car, wow, he sure can race...I wonder if he kisses just as good......Amey trailed off.  
"Amey, you having a good time?" Jesse looked at her softly.  
"Yeah, i'm having the greatest time i've ever had. Back in Vegas I never did anything like this." Amey smiled huge.  
"Well that's the life of L.A." Jesse shrugged, his A.D.D was sort of getting the best of him.  
Amey watched Dom go past the finish line first.   
"Wooo!" Amey screamed and ran to the finish line, with Jesse trailing slowly behind her.  
"Hey Amey!" Dom ran to meet her.  
"That was great!" Amey was so excited her asthma started to give her a bad time, but she handled it.  
"Jesse! He won!"Amey gave Jesse a big hug, seeing Dom's face of jealousy she ran and gave him a hug too.  
"I won, let's go party!" Dom took Amey's hand, just as Amey grabbed Jesse's hand.  
Jesse drove to Dom's house, loud music was heard outside, Amey could tell that there was already a party going on. She also wondered how many girls there were inside. She didn't want any of them to touch Dom.  
"Hey Dom, let's dance." Amey took his hand and started to slow dance with him.  
Amey looked over and saw Jesse talking to a young girl with long black hair, and brown eyes. Jesse was almost crying.  
What the hell? Amey asked, but then Dom interupted with a kiss.   
The next moment, she saw Jesse run out of the room.   
"Jesse!" She yelled.  
N/A- Hehe, told ya it was short. buhbye.  
I agree Ames! There are way to many Amy's in this world! 


	5. The talk

N/A- LOL! I agree Ames!!! But in this story it only happens to him once...heres another short chapter.   
Amey shot off after Jesse, leaving Dom with the most confused look on his face.  
"Jesse!" Amey ran out the door.  
Dom walked up to Mia, the girl Jesse had been talking too.  
"What the hells up with that?" Dom asked his sister.  
"Jesse really likes that girl Amey." Mia said softly.  
"I like her too." Dom just said.  
"When Jesse saw you two kissing, he lost it. Amey saw it too." Mia patted her brother on the shoulder.  
"Man, Jesse." Dom looked down, then finally decided to chase after Amey and Jesse.  
****WITH AMEY AND JESSE****  
After Amey caught up with Jesse they were both breathing heavy.  
"Jesse. Why did you run like that?" Amey asked him.  
"You and Dom." Jesse sat down on the grass.  
"Yeah, did you mind?" Amey asked softly.  
"Yes. Amey, I like you. I like you a lot." Jesse confessed.  
"You do?" Amey was surprised.  
"Yeah, and Dom likes you. It's no surprise you chose him." Jesse's A.D.D was giving him attacks.  
"I didn't choose him Jesse. I didn't choose anybody." Amey looked up and saw Dom coming their way.  
"Jesse, Amey." Dom looked at both of them.  
"I think we need to talk."Amey said straight out.  
"Yeah." Dom and Jesse both agreed.  
Amey was worried. Worried that she would lose both Dom and Jesse as friends, and be alone in L.A.  
"So, Jesse tells me you both like me." Amey started.  
"Yes." Jesse nodded.  
Dom remained silent.  
"Let me tell you my view on this, okay, Jesse i see you more as a brother figure. You remind me of my younger brother that died. Dom I see you as moreso boyfriend material." Amey looked down.  
"You had a brother?" Jesse asked.  
"Yeah. He was murdered." Amey was about to cry, talking about her brother hurt her.  
"And I remind you of him?" Jesse quirked.  
Amey smiled.  
"Me boyfriend?" Dom was surpirsed.  
"MmmHmm.." Amey smiled still.  
"I'll be your boi." Dom hugged her.  
Jesse just watched them in jealousy. He would make Amey his.  
N/A- Hope you liked it, it is short!!! I wish i were in Amey's position with Dom!!! 


	6. You want her, then get her

N/A- My computer typer is wayy wierd right now, it won't let me do paragraphs   
or indents, just so you know!  
Amey had spent most of her time over at Dom's place becoming really  
close friends with Mia.   
"So you really like Dominic eh?" Mia asked.  
"Yeah, i do." Amey looked at Dom through the window. He was with Brian in the shop.  
Jesse hadn't talked to Dom, or Amey much. It kind of made Amey feel bad,  
she just didn't like him in that way. She wished Jesse would understand that.  
"Hey baby." Dom appeared out of nowhere, and started to cuddle Amey. In which Mia left the room with Brian.  
****WITH MIA AND BRIAN****  
"Brian, I just don't understand how Dom of all people can do that to Jesse." Mia frustrated.  
"I know, but i've talked to Dom, and he said he really liked her." Brian shrugged.  
"Yeah, he really liked Letty too." Mia looked down.  
"Hey Mia, it was Letty that left him to go to the racers acadamy over in Berlin." Brian defended.  
"I know, besides Amey really likes him too. You should see the way she stares at him." Mia smiled.  
"Have you seen the look in Dom's eyes lately? The empty holes that Letty left  
are finally beginning to heal." Brian added.  
"But new holes are beginning to form in Jesses eyes." Mia sat on Brian.  
"We should find him a girl." Brian smiled.  
****WITH DOM AND AMEY****  
Amey sat on Dom, while drinking a Corona.   
"So Dom, what are we doing tonight?" Amey asked him.  
"Renting movies, and barbequing." Dom shrugged.  
"Alright." Amey gave Dom a deep passionate kiss. Little did she know that Jesse  
was right behind them, watching their every move.  
****JESSE****  
I want her. I need her. I'm hungry. Jesse was contemplating.  
"Hey Leon, want to make some food?" Jesse asked.  
"No way man, are you crazy?" Leon laughed while opening the refrigerator, contemplating on what to   
drink.  
"Yes." Jesse sighed.  
"Jesse man, are you okay?" Leon noticed something was wrong.  
"I want Amey." Jesse rolled his eyes.  
"Then get her." Leon said.  
N/A- sorry so short!!! So how's everyones weekend go??? MINE went great!!!   
I can't wait for Triple X!! WoOt!!! 


	7. At the barbeque

N/A- My computer is still being freaky!!! Heres the next chapter!  
  
The barbeque was going well, everyone was enjoying the food, and Brian  
had even brought his sister's friend, Taisley for Jesse. Although Jesse seemed to only  
focus on Amey. Brian hoped Amey wouldn't notice.  
"Mia, excellent food." Amey complemented Mia.  
"Why thank you Amey." Mia smiled.  
"So, Brian tells my that all of youse race." Taisley, or Tails for short stated.  
"Yeah, we do. Just tonight we are resting and enjoying movies." Dom explained.  
"Oh I see." Tails went on eating her food.  
"So Dom, you racin Hector tomorrow?" Brian asked.  
"Yeah. All or nothing." Dom looked up at Amey.  
"It's at times like these that I wish I knew more about cars." Amey shrugged.  
"I could teach you." Jesse pipped in.  
"I would like that." Amey decided to try to make amends with Jesse.  
After everyone helped clean up the dishes, they went to watch movies.  
The Exorcist, and Nightmare on Elm Street.  
"I think I have a love hate relasonship with scary movies." Tails giggled.  
"Good time for cuddiling, don't you think so Jesse?" Brian chirped.  
Dom took one good look at Amey, and wrapped his muscular arms around her. Amey just cuddled  
even closer.  
"Shhhh. It's starting." Vince and Leon were the only ones about to get into the movie.  
Dom looked over at Amey, Amey noticed Dom was looking at her, and leaned  
in for a kiss. Pretty soon they were lost in themselves. Occasionaly looking over  
at the scream when Vince and Leon started to get excited with the film, telling   
all to watch it.  
"Oh my god, that is so sick." Amey whispered, when some guy got his balls cut off, in the Freddy Krugar film.  
"Then let's not watch it." Dom put his lips on Amey's.  
Before anyone knew it, the movies were over and Vince was rewinding them.  
"Well I had better get home. Tails you need a ride?" Amey stood up.  
"Sure." Tails shrugged.  
"Bye Dom, see you tomorrow." Amey gave Dom a kiss goodbye.  
"Bye baby." Dom had a smile a mile wide.  
****WITH DOM,MIA,BRIAN,LEON,VINCE,AND JESSE****  
"So Jesse you like Tails?" Brian asked.  
"Yeah, she's hot." Jesse replied.  
"Obviously, you two were macking all night." Mia howled.   
Jesse flushed.  
"Well, you ever want her to come back?" Brian asked.  
"Yeah." Jesse went up to his room. That night Jesse went to sleep with Amey on his mind. Secretly he   
imagined he was kissing her, instead of Tails.  
N/A- hope you like it! please review!!!!! 


	8. The roomie, and breakfast

N/A-How youse??? I'm okay, a little bit of a sore throat but nothing a dr. pepper  
won't fix..*hopes so at least* yes, my computer is still being MEAN about paragraphs...  
Here ya go! Chapter 8!!  
  
Amey woke up around seven the next morning, it was her first day of classes  
and she was a mess. That night she had dreamed that Jesse, and Dom had gotten into this  
awful fight over her, and it ended in blood. It made Amey want to cry, then she   
remembered it was only a dream.  
"Hi, you must be Amey." A valley looking girl sat up in the bed next to Amey's.  
"Yes. Are you my roomie? Well of course you must be." Amey felt dumb.  
"Yeah, i'm Sammie. Are you excited for you're first day of class?" Sammie asked.  
"No not really. I got home kind of late last night." Amey rubbed her head.  
"Yeah, I was asleep when you got home. Were you at a late movie or something?" Sammie questioned.  
"No. I was just watching movies, at my friends house." Amey shrugged.  
"Oh, I see. I'm new to L.A. Think you could show me around sometime?" Sammie stood up.  
"Sure, at least i'll show you what I know." Amey grinned, she had a feeling her and Sammie were  
going to get along fine.  
It took Amey and Sammie about an hour to get ready. Amey dressed in baggy black nylon pants, and a  
red spagetti strap. Sammie was in tight strech blue jeans, and a white tank top.  
"Well, we have an hour to spare, want to go get breakfast?" Amey suggested.  
"Sure." Sammie got her backpack and was ready to leave.  
Amey wanted to go visit Dominic, and to introduce Sammie to Leon and Vince. Amey was determined  
to hook them up with a girl.  
"Where are we going to eat?" Sammie asked as they got inside Amey's car.  
"A place called Torreto's. It's my friends place, it makes really good food," Amey started the   
engine, "Oh, except the tuna."  
About ten minutes later, and ten red lights they were at the Torreto's. Mia  
was waiting behind the counter, looking quite bored, and when she saw Amey's car she lit up.  
Dominic too saw the car, and rushed out to greet Amey.  
"Baby." He gave her a hug and kiss.  
"Dom, this is Sammie, my roomie. Sammie this is my boyfriend Dominic." Amey introduced.  
"Hey Dominic." Sammie smiled.  
"Baby? I wanted to introduce her to Leon or Vince." Amey whispered to Dom.  
"Oh I see." Dominic took the hint, and ran off to get one of the two.  
Sammie took a bar seat, and started to look at a menu. Amey did the same.  
"Aren't you going to intoduce me Am?" Mia asked.  
"Oh yeah. Sammie this is Mia, Dom's sister, Mia this is Sammie my roomie." Amey said.  
"Hi," Mia smiled, "what can i get ya?"   
"Toast." Amey said.  
"Eggs, scrambled please." Sammie was polite.  
"Leon, hey." Mia greeted, as Leon, Dom, and Brian walked through the door.  
"Hey Mia, Amey." Leon walked next to Amey.  
"Leon, this is Sammie." Amey pushed Leon next to Sammie.  
The look in Sammie's eyes made Amey die inside. SHE LIKES HIM!!! Rang like a   
bell in her head. 


	9. Classes and......a date?!

N/A- Okay, my computer is really starting to piss me off with the whole paragraph  
thing!! Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Sammie looked up at Leon with girly eyes, and shook his hand.  
"Hey Leon." She smiled.  
"Amey, I better be getting a hug." Leon pulled Amey too him. Amey laughed and  
gave him a hug.  
"So Sammie, you're Amey's roomie? Well you better know, that being her roomie,  
that you're going to be going to all the partys we throw right?" Mia laughed.  
Sammie smiled.  
"Well, I hate to break it to you all, but we've got to go to school." Amey pranced  
to Dom, and quickly said her goodbyes.  
After they left, Amey wanted to get talking to Sammie about Leon.   
"So Sammie, girl. What ya think of Leon?" Amey got right down to it.  
"He's a cutie. I like him." Sammie smiled.  
"Boyfriend material?" Amey pushed.  
"Hell yeah!" Sammie smiled.  
"I'll have to tell Dom."Amey was quite pleased with herself.  
"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend..." Sammie teased.  
Amey stuck out her tounge.  
Amey's first class of the day was, English. Amey hated to admit it, but  
she was rather good at it. She walked into the classroom shyly, and sat at a seat.  
The teacher was Mr. Prowley and he looked like a nerd. Amey laughed to herself.   
"Miss, what do you find so funny?" Mr. Prowley looked up.  
"Oh, just something my friend told me this morning, sir." Amey quickly lost her humor, and then the bell rang.  
"Okay, i'm Mr. Prowley, and this is english class--" he started.  
"Duh." A voice echoed the classroom.  
"You are here at you're own free will young man, feel free to leave whenever you like." Mr. Prowley   
looked at a guy sitting in the last row.  
The day full of classes went on, slowly, but finally school was over. Amey didn't have any homework,  
but she went to the room to ask if Sammie wanted to go to the Torreto's house with her.  
Amey was bound determined to get Sammie and Leon to go on at least one date.  
When Amey got to the room, there was a note left out for Amey, it read:  
Amey, girl Leon came by, and took me out!! See you later at the Torreto's!  
Loveys,  
Sammie.  
Amey couldn't believe it! Leon and Sammie evolved on their own!!!  
Amey squealed and was on her way to Dominics.  
N/A-PLEASE REVIEW! MUST HAVE ReVIEWS!! 


	10. Partay tonight

N/A-hopefully this works, i am trying a new program to fix my paragraph problem!  
  
Here's the next chapter!  
  
Amey was so excited to talk with Sammie, that she got ahead of herself and almost forgot to stop by the resturant. Mia had called and asked her to pick her up, cause Dominic had to make sure her car was safe. Mia had been having brake problems.  
  
"Hey Mia." Amey walked up to counter.  
  
"Hey Am. Hold up let me get my stuff." Mia went into the back. Suddenly she reapeared behind Amey. Amey just figured she went out the back way.  
  
"Ready?" Amey took out her keys.  
  
"Ready." Mia walked along.  
  
****WITH JESSE****  
  
I want her, I need her, how in the hell can I get her? Jesse repeated in his mind.  
  
He thought Tails was fine, but all he really wanted was Amey. Amey and her roomie were supposed to come over that night, to party. Jesse only could think about what to say to Amey. He could care less what Tails did, when he was near Amey.  
  
"Jesse, we are going to be going to the races tonight, you goin?" Vince walked in.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Jesse's A.D.D kicked in.  
  
"Damn man you sure are a downer when you ain't around Amey. come on man." Vince encouraged.  
  
****WITH AMEY AND MIA****  
  
"So, had Jesse said anything lately? I feel bad." Amey frowned.  
  
"Bad? Shit, he's hardly left his room." Mia explained.  
  
"No? Damn." Amey swore.  
  
"There's not much we can do. He doesn't seem to be all that into Tails." Mia cocked her head.  
  
"Next subject please, I don't want to be in a depressed mood." Amey shook her head.  
  
"So we gonna party tonight?" Mia asked loudly.  
  
"Oh yeah baby. S' Brian coming?" Amey asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, think he'd miss being with me?" Mia joked.  
  
****WITH LEON AND SAMMIE****  
  
"So, what's the deal with everyone?" Sammie asked.  
  
"What?" Leon was confused.  
  
"I mean, who are they?" Sammie laughed, at Leon's confusion.  
  
"Jesse, has A.D.D he's Dominic's mechanical genius. Vince is Dominic's best friend, he's a bit angry. Mia is  
  
Dominic's little sister, soft but kind hearted. Brian is an ex-cop he learned the hard way not to betray the  
  
team when he did awhile back, but now he's like family. Letty is Dominic's ex-girlfriend she is in Berlin at a racing acadamy. Then there's me." Leon explained.  
  
"Well...."Sammie started, but was interupted by a kiss from Leon....  
  
N/A-Let's just say in the next couple of chapters trouble occurs, between everyone, and a surprise visitor comes back on break...OOoooHHHhh! 


	11. Guess who's back

N/A- Haha, I love Vin Diesel!!!!!!!  
  
It was around nine O clock when everyone started to get ready to go to the races. Amey wasn't  
sure if Dom was going to race, she kind of hoped that maybe Jesse, or Leon would. She wanted to spend  
the night with Dom too. Sammie was exstatic. She was so happy that her and Leon were going out.   
Amey was wearing dark blue flares, and a blue spagetti strap, and Sammie was wearing Black jeans, and a pink halter.  
"Girl, you did me some good." Sammie hugged her.  
"Thanks. I just hope Dom isn't racing tonight." Amey laughed.  
"Well are we going to head to the Torretos?" Sammie stood.  
"Let's leave." Amey opened the door.  
****WITH JESSE****  
I love her. When Dom races tonight, i'll make my move. She will be mine.   
Jesse was concentrating on his love. He was mad at Dom, he was mad at Amey.   
"Hey Jesse, good news dog, Tails is coming." Leon walked in.  
"That's cool." Jesse looked down.  
"Dog, are you still trippin over Amey, listen dog, you need to get over her." Leon explained.  
"No, I don't." Jesse walked outside, and lit a cigarette.  
"Okay Dog." Leon walked away.  
****WITH AMEY AND SAMMIE ARRIVING AT THE TORRETOS****  
"Baby." Dom ran up to greet Amey.  
"Hey babe" Amey smiled, and kissed him.  
After they all did their greetings, it was about fifteen to midnight, so they decided to head  
to the alley.  
****AT THE ALLEY****  
"Dom are you racing?" Amey asked.  
"Yeah." Dom shook his head.  
"Okay, just make sure you win." Amey gave in.  
"You bet it." Dom walked over to Hector and Edwin.  
****IN MIA'S MIND****  
Mia was watching Dom walk to Hector, when she saw a familiar face, she couldn't put a name to   
the face, until the figure came closer.  
Letty?  
"Letty!" Mia ran to give Letty a hug.  
"Mia, baby!" Letty hugged her graciously back.  
****DOM****  
Is that Letty? Oh no, don't be Letty...it is, she's hugging Mia.Shit where's Amey, we   
both got to get out of sight.  
"Hey Dom," Amey walked up to him. "Who's that chic hugging Mia?"   
"Oh, just her old friend." Dom shrugged.  
"Oh okay." Amey turned and saw the girl was walking towards Dom.  
"Hey Dominic!" Letty yelled.  
"Letty, hi." Dom said in his usual voice.  
"Dominic baby," Letty leaned in to hug him and sneak a kiss.  
"Umm, Letty no." Dom stated.  
Amey just watched being confused, wasn't Letty the girl in Berlin?  
"I have a girlfriend." Dom explained.  
"Yeah, me?" Letty asked.  
"No, Amey." Dom grabbed Amey's hand, and pulled her towards her.  
"Amey? Dom...." Letty started, then looked furious.  
N/A- dumdumdum, Letty is back!  
Review! 


	12. Only time knows

N/A- I just got all four of my wisdom teeth out two days ago, here's the best  
of a chapeter i can do for now!!!  
  
"Dom?" Amey asked weakly.  
"Amey, this is Letty." Dom introduced, as Leon and Sammie were walking up.  
"Dom, can we talk?" Letty asked.  
"I'm sure you can say it in front of all." Dom stood still.  
"We need to talk, Dom. Now." Letty growled.  
****WITH AMEY, LEON, AND SAMMIE****  
"Uh, Leon?" Amey looked over.  
"Ah, Amey it's ight. Letty and Dom used to go out. Letty was the lead dog   
in that relasonship." Leon gave Amey a hug.  
"Will he go back to her?" She asked.  
****WITH LETTY AND DOM****  
"Dom? I leave for a few months, i'm replaced with a bunch of freaks?" Letty  
raged.  
"Letty, you weren't replaced." Dom stood steady.  
"Oh, I wasn't? What about Amey?" Letty asked.  
"Amey's my girlfriend, not you're spot on the team." Dom looked at Amey, talking  
to Leon.  
"I was you're girlfriend Dom." Letty started to calm down.  
"We broke up when you went to Berlin." Dom sat down.  
"Whatever Dom." Letty was almost going to hit him.  
****WITH JESSE AND MIA****  
"I love her Mia." Jesse blurted out.  
"Who? Letty?" Mia asked.  
"No, Amey." Jesse looked down.  
"You STILL love her?" Mia was amazed.  
"What do i do?" Jesse asked.  
"Only time knows." Mia shrugged, and wondered what Letty and Dom were talking about,   
then glanced to Leon, Sammie, and Amey.  
N/A- sorry so short, my mouth hurts!!!!!!!!  
Review!  
I'll write more ASAP! 


	13. Obsessed

N/A- Okay i'll try to write more of a chapter today.  
  
****WITH AMEY,SAMMIE,LEON****  
"Naw, he won't girl." Leon reasurred Amey.  
"You're sure?" Amey asked.  
"What ya'll talking about?" Vince walked up.  
"Dawg, she's worried that old Dom there will go back to Letty." Leon explained.  
"Naw, he won't." Vince said with a big grin on his face.  
Amey looked back at Dom and Letty. Letty looked pissed, and walked   
off. Oh great what have I done?  
"Dom." She walked towards him.  
"Let's talk." Dom took her hand and led her into his car.  
A moment of uncomortable silence occured, then Dom cleared his throat  
and started to talk.  
"Letty and me, used to be tight. Then when Letty went to Berlin we ended it.  
Now, Letty's back and she expects everything to be the same." Dom told Amey.  
"Well, it isn't right?" Amey asked.  
"No. I'm starting to love you." Dom looked down.  
Amey pulled his head up and started kissing him.  
****WITH MIA,JESSE,AND LETTY****  
"Mia, you let him go out with another girl? What's up with you?" Letty   
asked.  
"Letty, understand, he was broken hearted. His heart had started to heal. When   
he met Amey, he was better. He became Dom again." Mia explained.  
"That's no excuse." Letty rolled her eyes.  
"Well, you want Dom?" Jesse asked.  
"Yeah." Letty said.  
"I want Amey." Jesse coninued.  
"No, Jesse I hope you're not suggesting.." Mia started.  
"Let's get them." Jesse smiled.  
Letty smiled.  
****WITH SAMMIE,LEON,AND VINCE****  
"Damn man, everything had to happen tonight." Vince complained.  
"Looks like no race?" Sammie asked.  
"Probably. I mean, damn dawg." Leon took Sammie into an embrace.  
"I wonder what they are saying." Sammie reffered to Letty, and Mia.  
"Oh shit, Jesse still likes Amey. I told him to get her. damn." Leon remembered.  
"Leon. You dumbass." Vince hit him on the head.  
"He still likes her?" Sammie asked.  
"Obssessed." Leon said flatly.  
N/A- hope you liked it! 


	14. FoolProof

N/A- Here's a chapter!  
  
****WITH JESSE AND LETTY****  
"So, genius, how are we going to get our prizes?" Letty walked around.  
"A little bit of cheating." Jesse sat down.  
****WITH MIA****  
I know Letty and Jesse are my friends, but I've got to tell Dom  
and Amey. It's not fair. What Letty and Jesse plans is not right. Shit!  
Mia was yelling in her head, as she rushed around to find Dom. When she finally  
did, he was in his car talking with Amey.  
"Dominic." She pounded on the window.  
"Huh? What?" He rolled the window down.  
"I've got something important to tell you!" Mia screamed, just as Leon, Sammie,  
and Vince ran up to.  
"Dom, Dom!"Leon yelled.  
"What is this a party?" Dom started to laugh.  
"Just listen." Mia and Leon yelled at the same time, only Leon added 'Dawg'  
on the end.  
"Okay, what?" Dom stopped being funny.  
"You first." Mia allowed Leon.  
"Okay, you know how Jesse liked Amey? Well, dawg he still does. One day a   
few weeks ago, I told him to go get her. Dawg i think he's up to something." Leon  
confessed.  
"It's true. Letty is completely pissed off that you started seeing Amey. So her   
and Jesse are going to try to break you two up, and then be there for you guys  
to cry on. So you will start seeing them." Mia too confessed.  
"How do you know?" Dom asked.  
"I was in the conversation when Letty and Jesse started talking about it." Mia explained.  
"Okay. Thanks for telling us." Dom apreciated.  
"Mia, aren't you Letty's best friend? How come you told on her?" Sammie asked.  
"It just wasn't right. I mean shit. It wasn't right." Mia sat down on top of   
her brothers car.  
****WITH LETTY AND JESSE****  
"Our plan is foolproof. It's got to work." Letty smiled.  
"Hopefully." Jesse shrugged.  
"Lets go." Letty leaded Jesse onto the racetrack.  
"Hey Letty." A man said.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Letty continued walking.  
She felt inside that Dominic Toretto would be hers.  
N/A-it's short but it works! 


	15. Ideas, and Dinner

****WITH MIA****

Whatever my friends have planned, I hope they fail. They like to think they would be happy with their obsessions, but I believe things turn out the way they are supposed too. They need to let this play out naturally.

"Mia? Deep thought?" Letty walked up to her, dressed to Dom's appetite. Baggy camo pants, and a black fishnet tank top.

"Yeah, you could say that. Listen, I know I've told you this before, but girl you need to let this play out on it's own. You can't just try to steal them. Amey straight up told Jesse, and everyone that she sees him like a brother. I know you and Dom used to be something, but if it's gonna ever turn out into anything, you know how mad he'll be if he finds out what you did to get him back." Mia tried to explain gently. She wasn't going to tell her that the rest of the team knew what she and Jesse were up too.

"I can't do that Mia girl. Dom's my boy. I may have gone away for a bit, but that shouldn't matter." Letty shrugged. Mia knew that with this girls will she would never back down. She had the will power of a giant.

"Did you just expect him to wait around for you? You broke up. Did you want him to just mope around wishing you were here for the years until you came back? I didn't. You didn't see him Letty." Mia was getting mad. Letty was only thinking about herself. If she truly cared for Dom, then she wouldn't care if she were with him or not, as long as he was happy.

"Yeah I did. I'm glad he was moping. It proves how much he cares about me. I know he does." Letty just didn't get it. Dom would always care about her, but not the way Letty might of liked.

****With the rest of the team****

Amey looked at everyone. This mismatched version of family. She loved it. She loved them. She truly wanted to like Letty as well, because she was also a vital member of this team, but it was hard when Letty was nothing but catty towards her. Amey was so busy with classes, and Sammie with Leon, that all she was doing was spending time with Dom, and losing sleep worrying over Letty. She didn't want to be cast out of this team, but she didn't want to break up the team either. Would breaking up with Dominic, no matter how much it hurt her, be the best thing to do?

"Guys. Maybe I should just back down. I can't compete with Dom's and Letty's history." Amey said in hushed tones to Leon and Vince, while Dom was grabbing food.

"No way girl. They might have a history, but that is old news. Letty chose Berlin over Dom, and expected himto wait for her while she was there. Dom is not going back to Letty. Sides' you don't see the way he looks at you, and you at him." Leon smiled, "Wanna go for a ride?" He pointed to his bright yellow car.

Amey wasn't sure what kind it was. She was still new at cars, racing, and the whole scene. Dom was trying to teach her, but with classes and everything it was kind of going in one ear and out the other.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Maybe we can go out to eat and chat?" Amey asked hopefully. Knowing that Dom wouldn't get mad at her or Leon for doing this. Just in case, she ok'd it with Dom, and left with one of the best kisses she had ever received.

*****With Letty and Jesse*****

"Hey Leon and Amey are going out to eat together. We can tell Dom and he'll break up with her!" Jesse mumbled excitedly.

"That won't work. He probably knows. I don't know Amey, but I know Leon wouldn't be that loco. He would not try to creep up on one of Dom's girlfriends," Letty winked, "Unlike some crazy bastard I know."

Jesse smiled. A new friendship was developing between Letty and him. They had always been friends, but it seemed becoming scheming cohorts brought them a lot closer.

"True. Well, lets at least go take pictures, and if they are in any compromising positions, it's some form of proof." Jesse suggested.

"Like what? If they are horizontal on the table?" Letty giggled. This was gonna work.

(decided to try and update :)

"


End file.
